


Broken

by LionsHeart



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aftermath, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Malex, angst and hurt, set after 1x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsHeart/pseuds/LionsHeart
Summary: They are back for the last week of school after everything has fallen apart around them. How will the boys react to seeing each other again?





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> The episode ruined me emotionally as I bet it ruined most of you too. These broken boys deserve some fluff but I was sadly not in the place to give that to them. So pain it is. I hope you like it.

What was the point of this? Sitting here? Absolutely and utterly pointless. Michael tried hard not to fiddle with the bandages that covered his left hand and instead listen to Mrs. Thompson, but it was like he saw everything thru fog. The acetone he downed earlier shut out most of the pain, but the memories were still there, pushing themselves to the foreground, eliminating possibility of finding some form of peace. He didn’t dare to look at Max or Isobel, he knew what he would see. Their faces would show exactly what he was feeling. 

Since the death of Rosa and the two girls last week the whole town had been in shock and so at least the teachers didn’t take notice of him, Izzy or Max being particularly closed off or quiet in their last few classes. It was the last week and Michael had tried to persuade Max that all of them should just stay away from this school all together, but Max insisted differently. He was convinced that it would draw attention to them if they didn’t show up and even though Michael wasn’t convinced but he didn’t have the strength to argue with him. 

Michael let his gaze wonder around the room and his eyes fixated on the empty chairs next to Maria DeLuca. The one on her left was were Liz usually sat but of course she didn’t show. He couldn’t even imagine what she must be going thru right now. But the seat on Maria’s right belonged to Alex. It was like a hand closed itself around Michael’s heart and a sharp pain ripped through his body. The rest of last week, Alex wasn’t at school at all and Michael had a suspicion that he wouldn’t show up this week either. Michael was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even hear the classroom door open and close. He only looked up when he heard Mrs. Thompson say, “You are late Mr. Manes.” 

At first, he thought his eyes were lying to him or the acetone had effectively fried his brain because the boy standing in front of the class next to his teacher didn’t look like Alex at all. He was wearing a plain grey sweater with long sleeves and jeans. The nails on his left hand, the one that was curled around the shoulder strap of his bag, were blank. His dark hair was short, almost a buzz cut, and he wasn’t wearing any jewellery. No rings. No chain around his neck. No earing. No nose ring. And no eyeliner. In fact, his face was shockingly pale, except for a large purple bruise around his right eye. His entire posture was slumped, and he just murmured an answer before he rushed over to sit down next to Maria. 

Maria leaned over and took Alex’ hand underneath the table and together they sat there, staring straight ahead, not even needing words to express their grief. Michael was unable to look anywhere else but at Alex’ face. He tried to see any other reaction but the apathetic look that he was wearing. It took him a lot of willpower to tear his eyes away. The sadness and the loss he felt were starting to overwhelm him. They only got those couple of hours. That’s all. For a few hours ever since he had decided to act on his feelings for Alex, he was actually at peace. And then, everything he wanted, everything he had dreamed about was ripped away from him.

Michael remembered the rush of happiness he felt when Alex kissed him back. Being with him after Alex had already offered him so much comfort because he simply understood. He didn’t need to ask why Michael didn’t sleep at home, no Alex knew. From the experience of his own broken home he knew exactly what it meant not to have a safe place to stay and to have this mess going on around him 24/7. 

A few minutes later when their teacher left them alone for a moment, Michael dared to glaze back over to Alex. Maria had turned to him and tried to examine the black eye Alex’ father had given him. Alex tried to take her and away, but she persisted. She lightly pulled his sweater up and before Alex could force it down again, Michael saw the red, blue and purple bruises on his rips and his stomach. A mixture of anger and disgusted rushed thru him as Michael looked down at his own broken hand. The acetone couldn’t drown this out because the emotional injuries were just way too deep. 

Now the memories of kissing this boy that he liked and cared about so much would always be tainted by the pain Jesse Manes had inflicted on both of them. Michael didn’t even want to imagine what he did to Alex once he dragged him out of the woodshed. All he wanted to remember was Alex’ smile, the way his body felt, the way his hand pulled on Michael’s hair and the way Alex moaned. The possibility being with him again seemed like a fewer dream to Michael at this point. 

Once last time. Just look at him one last time, Michael told himself and so he did. In that moment, he met Alex’ gaze. The light that had always sparked in those dark brown eyes was almost completely gone. Alex looked devastated and his eyes flickered back and forth between Michael’s face and his hand. Just from that alone Michael knew that Alex blamed himself for everything that happened. In Alex’ mind he probably thought he was being selfish for seeking that one moment of happiness with Michael and that he should have known how it would end. Michael wanted to scream and tell him that he was wrong and that he would do it all over again if he had to.

But then Alex looked away. Maybe his father actually managed to break him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave some feedback <3


End file.
